


金色少年

by guxianzhi11



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxianzhi11/pseuds/guxianzhi11
Summary: 这是对神奇的CP 【王嘉尔＆王一博】看到这对CP小朋友你是否有许多问号❔❔❔同为jacky和百香果的我是不会拆bjyx的！博肖不可拆！我只是…双王…嗯…挺🉑的纯属娱乐 切勿上升到真人还有里面的韩语是我随便拿中文翻译的 【应该不准确但不要在意细节】
Relationships: Jackson wang/wang yibo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	金色少年

**Author's Note:**

> 这是对神奇的CP 【王嘉尔＆王一博】  
> 看到这对CP小朋友你是否有许多问号❔❔❔  
> 同为jacky和百香果的我是不会拆bjyx的！博肖不可拆！我只是…双王…嗯…挺🉑的  
> 纯属娱乐 切勿上升到真人  
> 还有里面的韩语是我随便拿中文翻译的 【应该不准确但不要在意细节】

我可能是搞双王的全网第一人？？？（来自jacky和百香果的作者的幻想 这两个让我在妈粉和妈粉变质的极限反复跳跃的男人是时候要搞一波了哈哈哈哈哈）

！！！本文纯属瞎扯！！！

【王嘉尔Jackson】

【王一博（白牡丹时期）】

“你是我的奶酪，是我的甜蜜，也是我青春岁月的渴望又可及。”

王一博和王嘉尔的初见是在一个叫IDOL INTERVAL QUESTION的韩综上。

刚刚出道不久的UNIQ与GOT7是这周的主嘉宾。UNIQ是乐华YG中韩合作的五人组合，而GOT7则是来自中、韩、日、泰四国JYP推出的七人组合。前者是今年九月十五出道，后者则是早了八个月的前辈。此时两个偶像组合刚刚结束了在韩的出道演唱会不久，就被公司送到这个节目上。

同为刚出道的新人组合，自然少不了比较。这还没开始同台，就已经有人开始进行了各方面的比较评论。而粉丝们不仅整个团比，还把单独拆开 ，有了一个关于新男子偶像团体各个担当的battle帖子。

“NO.1 VOCAL

UNIQ 金圣柱 KIM SUNGJOO（김성주）

（图）VS GOT7 林在范（JB）（图）

UNIQ 李汶翰 （ Li Wenhan ） （图） 

VS GOT7 朴珍荣（Park Jin Youn）（图）

投票通道 ☞www.bjyxszdwomeiyouchaicp.com

☞赶快来投票吧大家kkkkkkk”

于是王一博毫无意外的看到了自己的名字，

“NO.2 RAP OR DANCE 

UNIQ 王一博 （Wang Yibo）（图）VS G

OT7 王嘉尔（잭슨，Jackson Wang）（图）

两位都是帅气又可爱呢kkkkk 但wuliJackson真的超级有魅力呢kkkk”

搞什么，发这种帖还可以趁机拉票的吗。

王一博点开了自己名字旁边那人的图，浅金色的头发衬的皮肤很白 ，五官立体深邃，发色加分的恰到好处，第一眼望去竟像个欧美人。眼睛不是韩团里常有的单眼皮，而是十分明显的双眼皮，眼角微微上挑着，使人得以窥见了深色瞳孔中的光彩。这双眼睛很大，嵌在高耸的鼻梁之间，又给人添了几分狡黠与活泼。

再看看自己的照片选的是什么。同样也是金发浅浅，同样的高耸鼻梁，但是怎么风格这么不一样？为什么自己看起来这么幼齿？明明王嘉尔才比自己大三岁。

王一博小朋友研究了半天，终于发现了问题所在，顿时觉得刚做好的发型不香了。自己可是纯爷们儿，怎么能留个半长不长的头发在舞台上肆意飞扬？

王一博从电脑面前撤出，拉过经过的周艺轩，“轩哥我要换个发型。”

“…公司才给我们做的…”熬不过忙内像小狗一样委屈巴巴的表情，周艺轩忙道，“也不是不可以。”

“你先说说看要什么发型，最好别染了，染多了对发质不好。”

金色多好看啊，我才不染呢。王一博想着王嘉尔的头发长度，又看看正在做俯卧撑的李汶翰 ，汗水从英俊的少年的额头上滑下来。王一博指了指，“就…汶翰哥那样的板寸。”嗯，头发越短就越man。来自于十七岁王一博的认知。

“不行，你太小了不适合。”周艺轩下意识回答，措不及防被王一博卖了个萌。

“轩哥～”

“好吧，回头我和经纪人说说看。”

怎么办，今天又是被忙内可爱到的一天。

我家忙内太可爱了怎么破？

没想到这一说说到了下周还没有结果。也没想到王一博会留着现在无比嫌弃的半长不长的金发去和王嘉尔参加综艺。

两个组合是节目吸睛点。十二人要拆散分为两队做抢答游戏，王一博莫名其妙的被分到了和王嘉尔一组。其实几率也不低。

王嘉尔看着一旁默默坐着不说话的小孩十分乖巧，以为是年纪小不好意思参与 ， 殊不知小孩已经把这个智障游戏吐槽了个遍。

小孩穿的衣服没有眼下流行的各种元素，只是最普通不过的浅蓝色条纹衬衫，底下配的是一条及膝的乳白色中裤，在一堆人中倒是格外清爽，金色的头发被很好的打理过，柔顺地垂在清瘦的肩上，双腿交叉坐着，露出来的一截小腿白到发光。

王嘉尔突然对他产生了一种浓厚的兴趣。有好感就要搭讪问好，这是王嘉尔这二十年的交际习惯。

首先要友好的打招呼。

“Hi，你是叫王一博吗？”

“嗯。Jackson前辈好。”没想到这人会和自己打招呼，王一博莫名其妙地产生了一种受宠若惊的感觉。

其次适当地拉近距离。

“一博也是中国人吧。我也是，我来自中国香港。”王嘉尔在这时候说了中文，看小孩的反应淡淡的，以为他没听懂，便又加了句，“中国HongKong。”

最后配上标志性杰尼龟甜笑。

王一博面上没什么反应，却被冒出来的英语单词酥到。原来王嘉尔声音是这样的啊，这就是粉丝说的烟嗓啊。像有个人拿了把羽毛刷子，撩拨了你一下。于是细微的柔软在你耳边晕染开来。

虽然烟嗓好听。但是王嘉尔的话也太多了吧。这人不是个rapper吗？rapper的形象不应该是高冷酷帅的吗？这人怎么能这么吵又不累的。

王嘉尔在王一博旁边足足侃了半个小时，不知道为什么，就是想和小孩说话聊聊天。即使小孩害羞的没有理他，但王嘉尔作为前辈，觉得自己还是有义务地和小孩说一些练习和舞台的事情。

这话唠的属性真的和外表严重不符。

王一博默默转头对着那人，“你话这么多，你家里人没有嫌你烦吗？”

王嘉尔中文不太好，见王一博突然说了中文，便也很开心地回以蹩脚的国语。“我家里的为什么要先我房？”

“是嫌你烦。”王一博忍不住纠正道。

“选我烦。”

“嫌。”

“先。”王嘉尔摸摸头，“对不起我国语说不太好。”

“……听出来了。”王一博追加了一句，“是很不好。”

“一博你能教我吗？”王嘉尔看看小孩正经不过的奶膘脸就觉得可爱的不行。

“不行。”我和你又不是一个组合的。

“为什么啊。”

“……因为你烦。”

“？？？”王嘉尔搞不清楚怎么被王一博嫌弃了，自己有那么烦吗？

想起刚刚自我介绍中王一博的那段话“안녕하세요,나는 UNIQ에서 온 왕일박이다. 팀에서 랩과 춤을 담당합니다.”

也对，这孩子是高冷一博来着。说这段的时候王嘉尔忍不住笑出了声，没有半点嘲讽的意思，但小孩估计听到了，还以为是笑他幼稚。

实际上是觉得这样很可爱啊。

王嘉尔喜欢可爱的事物，也对一切新鲜保持热忱和好奇。节目录制结束了王嘉尔没忍住地上前和王一博打招呼，“一博下次见啊！

”不就是明天见吗？王一博表示无语，只能点点头回应。

看到两人互动的李汶翰有些好奇，“你们什么时候这么熟的？”

“我们看上去很熟吗？”王一博挑挑眉，“我不觉得。”

“看上去以为你们以前认识，要不是知道的话，还以为他也是UNIQ的或者你是GOT7的哈哈哈哈。”

“说什么呢！我就认识Jackson一个。”

“看你们聊的挺开心的。”

开心？有吗？自己明明全程都没笑过几下。然而王一博并不知道他所表现出的一点一滴的小欣喜在朝夕相处的队友面前根本掩饰不住。

王一博除了在UNIQ的其他成员面前之外，不是太喜欢笑。但对一个人面无表情也并不是不喜欢他。也就只有王嘉尔这个傻傻的人才觉得是这样。

“一博你为什么对我总板着脸。多笑一笑嘛小孩子。”王嘉尔冲王一博做着各种各样的鬼脸，受到的全是来自小孩的鄙视。

“笑一笑，笑起来多好看嘛。”王嘉尔看着少年还未褪去的奶膘，忍不住拿手去戳，感受到皮肤的细腻和柔软后立刻被震惊的王一博言语警告。

“你别对我动手动脚的。”王一博发现王嘉尔总喜欢摸摸自己放在腿上的手，或者搭一下肩膀，拍一下后背。总之就是各种小动作使得王一博深深地怀疑他有多动症。

“我喜欢你所以才碰你啊。”王嘉尔说着又忍不住去捏捏小孩说话时鼓起来的雪白的奶膘。

“说了别碰了！”这时候是节目录制，大家都在化妆准备，王一博年纪小，洗了把脸擦了点粉就在后场坐着等着哥哥们出来。王嘉尔看到王一博画好了妆，便也没在意平时注重万分的发型，小跑过来到王一博旁边和他说话。

“你只擦了粉。”王嘉尔说这话的时候是肯定的语气，他突然上前闻了闻，把王一博吓了一跳。

“你干嘛？”

“我闻闻什么味道。”

“能有什么味道。”

“我觉得挺甜的。像女孩子。”

“你说什么？”

“像女孩子。”王嘉尔看着瞪大了圆溜溜眼睛的王一博，金色的头发今天被造型师很好的打理过，王一博把撩到了耳后，露出白皙的耳垂。是真的很像漂亮可爱的女孩子啊。

王嘉尔委屈地撇撇嘴，两颗黝黑色的大眼睛一眨一眨的。怎么夸奖的话也被讨厌了。

“你理理我嘛王一博。”

王嘉尔蹲着和小孩说话，这样的高度使得他看坐着的王一博小脸气鼓鼓的。虽然王一博看上去面无表情毫无波澜，而王嘉尔脑回路又有些清奇。但和王一博一起做节目了几个月，这点眼力见儿王嘉尔还是有的。

“别气啦别气啦。我不说你像女孩子还不行吗？”王嘉尔又换了中文喊他，“一博一博。”王嘉尔国语不是很好，发音一博这两个字的时候有些用力，烟嗓哑哑的，像只低沉的鼓在王一博耳边不停地敲击。

明明自己不是声控的…王一博不耐烦地扯扯头发，“没生气！我之后就把这个头发剪了！”

“剪了干嘛？这样多好看。”王嘉尔觉得小孩这样口是心非的样子异常可爱。

“我就是想剪不行啊！”两人用的都是中文，经过的工作人员听不懂内容，还以为两人在吵架，一边走一边对着这两个金发少年看着。别说，如果是吵架也是一副养眼的画面。

不知道众多工作人员的心理的王嘉尔突然凑到王一博面前轻声道，“过两天就是我生日了。”

“干嘛？”王一博拿出游戏机还没两分钟，这人又凑过来，用那一双湿润的大眼睛望着自己。

是不是好看的人看别人都有些深情……

王一博赶走脑海里猛然蹦出来的怪异想法，接着上句话道，“你在暗示我什么吗？”

“你生日我送了礼物的……”嘎嘎好委屈，嘎嘎也想要生日礼物。从王嘉尔眼中读出来这些心声的王一博无奈地点点头，“好吧。”

于是王一博计划着生日礼物。既然答应了的事就要用心去做，才不是因为对象是那个傻傻的王嘉尔呢。

千挑万选后的王一博最后还是买了一个三层的芝士蛋糕，上面洒满了奶酪碎屑。王嘉尔说过他最喜欢cheese。

少年的礼物虽然简单，却充满心意。王一博在亲手实践了一连串的复杂操作后，放弃了原本想亲手做蛋糕的想法。他想了想，问店家要了张生日贺卡，留上来的是蓝色笔墨的幼稚字迹。

“我是甜甜，甜过初恋。”

王嘉尔打开的时候还没吃蛋糕，已经被这份可爱的礼物甜到了心坎。

借着王嘉尔感动的间隙王一博环顾四周，浅绿色的墙面上贴满了各形各色的韩团海报——这是JYP公司GOT7的集体宿舍。

王嘉尔的房间在最里面，大概只有二十平方，里面摆满了王嘉尔的物品，倒没有王一博想象中的乱。

背后写着Jackson的黑色篮球服，小小的墙面上贴着GOT7出道时的写真，还有王嘉尔用粤语写的一句话，想家的時候也別忘了自己的夢想。——最好的王嘉爾。

这里全是关于王嘉尔的一切，似乎连空气都带着王嘉尔独特的气息。

王一博想了想，有些疑惑，“你的队友他们呢？怎么没和你一起庆祝生日？”

怎么就我们两个这句话王一博生生咽了下去，不管说不说出来他都觉得有些怪。两个男生独处有什么好奇怪的？还是对方是不按常理出牌的王嘉尔自己才会有些紧张？

王一博顺手拿过床上的一个玩偶，是神奇宝贝里的杰尼龟。

“粉丝送的。”王嘉尔冲少年露出一个弧度很大的微笑，牵起来的尖尖的唇像极了杰尼龟。王一博被逗的无声的笑，拿着玩偶去打一直做夸张表情的人，“问你话呢。”

“他们不知道。今天我过的是中国的生日。”王嘉尔去取了自己买的一个蛋糕，是订制蜘蛛侠款。

小孩在节目里说想要COS蜘蛛侠，但是王嘉尔还没那个机会看到，只看见了路过的甜品店橱窗里摆着的蜘蛛侠蛋糕模板。于是王嘉尔就这自己小小的变态心理要求店家做了一个粉色的。

粉色蜘蛛侠蛋糕可能是王一博见过最惊悚的漫威英雄了。

“你也喜欢蜘蛛侠？”想不到他们两个也有共同爱好。

李汶翰喜欢钢铁侠，曹承衍喜欢绿巨人，金圣柱喜欢奥特曼里的小怪兽，周艺轩喜欢蝙蝠侠。就是没有人和他一样，内心住着一个小小的蜘蛛侠，穿上连体衣就可以战斗。

“不是你喜欢的吗？买给你的。”

“你生日买给我干什么？”

“因为我喜欢你啊，不是那种朋友的喜欢，而是想和你做恋人的喜欢。”

王嘉尔在表达方面一向不懂中国人内敛含蓄，喜欢一个人就会直接说出口，不喜欢一个人也不会给他什么脸色。

此时没有预料到的回答让十七岁的王一博有些慌乱，“你你你胡说什么。”王一博一紧张就容易结巴，一结巴就更紧张，只感觉脸颊的温度越来越高，连同自己的身体和周围的空气都烧起来了。

怎么会这样？这温度正是以往从未有过的，也正是眼前笑得灿烂无比的金发少年给的。

怎么会这样？怎么会这样可爱？

王嘉尔看着小孩语无伦次的样子和慢慢变红的奶膘，甜蜜的要爆炸。“所以，你喜欢我吗？”

自己是喜欢王嘉尔的吧。喜欢以前最不喜欢的每周三天的节目录制，喜欢之前打死不尝的榴莲，喜欢神奇宝贝里不是主角的杰尼龟，喜欢以前没去接触过的许多新鲜事物，喜欢以前最不在意的一些繁琐细节……这些都是王嘉尔在他身边，带给自己的潜移默化。

这种小小的改变很多很多，就连王一博自己都有些惊讶。但这样可爱的小小改变，让他觉得心脏积攒的都是快乐与幸福。而这种幸福快乐，是王嘉尔Jackson所给予的。

他怎么能说不喜欢呢？

“…我…有一点…”王一博顺着温柔话语，遵从了十七岁少年初次懵懂的心。

！！！！！！！！

心中蹦出了一连串的感叹号，王嘉尔兴奋地抱起少年，吧唧一口亲在了王一博浅金色的发顶。

一点就够了。只要有一点就可以把一点变成无数点，最后点缀满王一博的世界。王嘉尔有这个信心，也相信这种魔力。

“我好开心。所以我可以再要一个生日礼物吗？”王嘉尔把人放下来，冲他眨眨波光粼粼的大眼睛。

果然好看的人眼里藏的都是星星。

“你说。但不准太贵了，我还要给轩哥他们买礼物。”

“那可太贵了。只有我买的起。”王嘉尔上前摸摸可爱的小奶膘，低头轻轻吻上少年浅粉色的唇。

那一瞬间，王一博只听到胸腔中传来有力的心跳声，自己的伴随着王嘉尔的混杂在一起，谱成了属于两人的旋律。

王一博红着脸从王嘉尔的气息中抽离，“千金不卖。”

王嘉尔笑着搂住清瘦的少年，低沉沙哑的声音一丝一缝地渗进王一博的耳朵里，“那我中奖了，奖品是——Cute blond kid.”

于是浅金色的十七岁与二十岁是他们最美好的模样，但甜美的一生，还很长。

“금발의 아름다운 소년.”

【END】


End file.
